trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Eureka City
Eureka City - they all float up here. Eureka City is the one of the northern most cities in Tatsu. The steampunk city has been built in, on, and above the Takai mountain range. Eureka is also the site for the Tatsu Pokemon League fire-type gym. Its name was certainly not nabbed from the IAPL's Great Lakes league in any way whatsoever. History Eureka started as a mining project in order to supply the Tatsu region with the necessary coal it needed to fuel its expansion. The coal from this site was so rich and abundant that it came under high demand. The mining project was expanded and a small settlement was founded in the mountain to supply the workforce gathering there. Soon the settlement was big enough to sustain itself without the aid of outside funding. Eventually companies within Eureka stopped accepting contracts for exporting coal and instead sold it to buyers at inflated prices. This new strategy for exporting goods caused a massive influx of wealth into the town. The wealth that the town started bringing triggered a chain effect. Not long after companies started going to business for themselves there was a large migration of people to Eureka who were looking for work. The stories of massive fortunes being made and the possibility of gold in the mountain brought hundreds of people to the quickly growing town in hopes of becoming rich. Eureka’s population grew and shrunk unsteadily over the next couple of years as work became available or unavailable elsewhere, and as the need for coal began to shrink as alternative fuels were being discovered. It wasn’t until an inventor by the name of Auden A. Hackett discovered that if Eureka modified the extensive mining systems within its jurisdiction to excavate precious minerals, rare stones, and fossils in addition to digging up the coal vein it would be possible to create an alternate source of income. With this series of new exports Eureka again became wealthy and again began to grow. With new great minds coming to Eureka advances in coal-based technology became rampant. It became possible and fashionable to live not in or on the mountain but above it, in zeppelins anchored to the mountainside. The rich would commission the construction of a zeppelin in order to show their wealth. It became a status symbol to be able to live in comfort in the air where one did not have to breathe the dirty, dust filled air of the mines. Since this period in Eureka’s history, construction of the town continued both on the mountain and above it. In present day Eureka the gap between wealthy and lower class has shrunk. While there are still individuals who possess a monopoly on the mine trade it is no longer the wealthy who exclusively live in the air. A recent estimate states that just under half of the city’s structures are airships, while the other half are still in or on the mountain. For people living in Eureka it is a common experience to have to travel from ground, to airship, to ground again to get from one location to another. In addition to a vast system of bridges connecting the city together, Eurekans have developed intricate steam powered vehicles to move individuals from one place to another. Geography Eureka is built in and among the peaks of the Takai mountain range. The Takai Mountains stretch along the northern edge of the Tatsu region. They are known for being extremely mineral rich and mineshafts are a common sight along the routes that hug the mountain. The Takai Mountains are also known for the treasure trove of ancient fossils that are embedded within the rocks. Several million years ago this mountain range was in the center of a very diverse eco system and as such preserved many of the species that made their home on or around the mountains in fossil form. Cityscape Eureka is a diverse city made both on the Takai mountains and above them. The city is divided almost equally in the number of buildings on the surface and zeppelins in the air. The buildings that crowd the mountain side are usually made of hard stone or very think wood to protect the inhabitants from the fast winds that can sometimes sweep through the Takai Mountains. The architecture of these buildings that has developed tends to emphasise verticality and light. With the use of pointed aches, ribbed vaults, flying buttresses, and clustered columns a very ‘Gothic’ style is achieved. The buildings all stand very close together as space on the mountainside is growing hard to find. The half of the city that is suspended in the air was the Eurekans response to the cluttered space and dirty air below. All these buildings are bronze, hull shaped buildings attached to large canvas balloons which keep the structure afloat. These zeppelin structures, or airships, are anchored to the mountain via large chains so that they do not bump into one another or get swept away by the winds. Culture Eurekans tend to be very rugged people. Whether they are the hard workers toiling away in Eureka’s iconic mines, or one of the many brilliant minds that are constantly re-inventing the machines that drive their society they all tend to be of very strong character. Eureka is unique to the rest of Tatsu in everything from her fashion, to her technology, to her people’s daily life. Fashion Eurekan fashion has no set guidelines, but tends to synthesize modern styles influenced by the Victorian era. This may include gowns, corsets, petticoats and bustles; suits with vests, coats and spats; or military-inspired garments. Eurekan outfits will often be accented with a mixture of technological and period accessories: timepieces, parasols, goggles and ray guns. Transportation Getting around Eureka a unique experience and there are a variety of ways to choose from. The most basic of these is the cobblestone paths and rope bridges that web around the city. The street view on the mountain is as beautiful as any with the towering gothic structures above you and the open valleys below. These connect with rope bridges to get to the public airships and to get from one airship to another. To ensure passengers safety the rope bridges have high net walls to keep people from falling off, though they don’t obstruct the view. If you are looking to get around the mountain faster there are walkers for hire that will take you from one point to another, though they can not leave the mountain. A walker is a steam-powered cab on four legs. They are a simple design of a bronze sphere, which is where the passengers and driver sit, supported by four legs to easily traverse the rock terrain off the paths. They are surprisingly smooth and much faster if one needs to be on the other side of a peak in a hurry. If you need something more versatile than the walker a public balloon can take you to any airship or almost any part of the Takai Mountains you need. These balloons are a sturdy metal frame with large fans to both sides and the rear of the craft. The frame is secured to an elongated, canvas balloon which provides lift. The fans alternate in their waving pattern to move the craft where it needs to be. Gym The Eureka gym is located near the center of the city. The battle field is a large metal platform suspended in mid-air. Four large balloons on every corner of the platform hold it up and steady with thick chains. When battling the gym leader all bridges to the platform are retracted so there is no way off until the battle concludes. In this gym the leader will combat the challenger with fire-type Pokemon and upon defeat will grant them the Steam Badge. The current leader of the Eureka City gym is Oppenheimer. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns